


Should Have Seen It Coming

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Tim's Unhealthy Work/Life Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: "Ahem!" Jason clears his throat dramatically to announce his presence. Never a good sign.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Family Time [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169426
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Should Have Seen It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on some other stuff that's taking longer, but I got a comment today that inspired me and whipped this up in like... 20 minutes or so. Enjoy.
> 
> [Inspired by a comment from eclecticlynx on Should Have Known It All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148213/comments/392990094), could be read as a sequel to that fic, but also stands alone quite nicely.

"Ahem!" Jason clears his throat dramatically to announce his presence. Never a good sign. “Whatcha up to, Red?”

“I’m working?” Tim says, slowly, suspiciously. “Why?”

Casually, Jason walks around the table, snagging a chair along the way and dragging it over so he can sit next to Tim. “Seems like you’ve been working an awful lot lately… The 3rd street heist? The arms deal a week ago? That whole deal with the venom?”

“It’s been busy,” Tim agrees with caution. “So?”

“Soooo,” Jason drags the word out for a minute. “How much sleep you been getting lately? You been eating right?”

The realization sinks in. “What did you do?”

Jason grins. Fuck. “Okay, so in the interests of your delicate health--

“Oh no.”

“I took it upon myself--”

“Jason.”

“To inform Alfred of the fact that you haven’t slept in forty-eight hours and your trashcan’s filled with nothing but energy bar wrappers,” Jason finishes triumphantly. “He’ll be over in twenty minutes.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

Jason laughs. “Love you too, Li’l Red.”


End file.
